Crystal heart
by Sho-Syrus chan
Summary: Syrus confesses his love to Jaden and is rejected harshly. He goes to Jessie for advice and Jessie discovers a true friend that he never noticed before. This is an experiment pairing so don't flame me...please.


Maricksage: I was so bored in my chemistry class and decided an experiment to see how people would react to the pairing. Many I know will flame me because I plan on using Jessie with someone other than Jaden. I don't know its proper name yet so for now I should stop rambling and get on with it.

I do not own Yugi-oh GX at all so here goes something and try to keep an open mind.

The air was frozen cold as winter took its full hold on duel academy. Most of the students still lagged behind in getting to the school itself because of the chilling wind outside. This did not escape the sight of the teachers and they declared that day independent studies. Everyone took this chance as a day of rest and lazed about with friends playing games and goofing off. But one lone person was out in the cold weather and had their sights set on the Obelisk blue dorms. The young Ra yellow nervously approached the dorm hoping not to be seen by the older boys of the dorm. Syrus had snuck away from Jaden that morning so he could visit another. After the events that played out last night he need to talk to someone he hoped would be able to help him.

His eyes scanned the area as he cautiously entered the dorm and found none in sight. He relaxed slightly and walked to the top floor of the dorm and found the door of his newest friend. There were four new students that came from four other branches of Duel academy but the one that he was closest to was Jessie Andersen.

He acted just like Jaden and got himself into more trouble than Jaden it seemed. But he never really spoke to him very much since at first they were bitter enemies. But it was all one sided and Syrus soon grew to like Jessie and trusted him more and more each day. But now he needed someone who knew Jaden as well as he did to work through his problem. He knocked gently on the door and waited patiently. He played with his collar timidly and fearful of what had to happen next. The door opened and Jessie's cherry face greeted him. "Well hello there Syrus, what brings you here? I thought you would be back in the Ra dorms."

Syrus looked down at his shoes and his posture became fearful and he wondered if Jessie would even listen to him. "I umm…I just…need some advice…I thought you would be able to help me out." Jessie's green eyes looked him over carefully and he could see that Syrus wasn't comfortable coming to him for help but he could understand that. After all they weren't very close at all.

"Sure come on in, I will help you best I can." Syrus followed him inside as the door shut tight he saw that his room looked much like the dorm that Chazz had set up in his second year. He sat down on the couch and Jessie sat opposite him. He gave Syrus his full attention and he said gently "Now, tell me what is this all about."

Syrus answered him with a question instead of an answer. "Have you talked to Jaden today or last night?" Jessie shook his head and almost instantly that from Syrus' tone they were not on good terms. Jessie knew Syrus was sweet as they came but cross him and he would become a dangerous person to be around. "Did you and Jaden get into an argument?" Jessie asked Syrus looked away and his face turned red "Yeah…well kind of." Jessie watched him carefully his face was still confused as to his evasiveness, what was he avoiding? "So tell me what this is all about. I can't help you if you don't explain things to me."

What Syrus said next surprised him in a voice that could charm anyone he whispered "Did you ever have someone you cared for…more than just a friend?" Jessie's face turned beet red and he was taken two steps back by the way this conversation was going. "Well…yeah, back at North Academy. She was really a good friend to me and I liked her a lot."

Syrus interrupted him by saying timidly "Yeah, but did it turn to love." Jessie had to say he was surprised that Syrus of all people was asking about love. '_But where dose Jaden fit…oh…'_ Jessie thought. He put two and two together, Syrus was in love with Jaden. But had he already told Jaden or was he trying to ask how to tell him. "Okay I think I am beginning to understand. Look Syrus I know Jaden and he is a cool guy if you like him tell him how you feel."

Jessie thought that his advice was good but when he saw Syrus look away and his form began to tremble he knew something was wrong. "Syrus-kun? Are you alright say something. Please don't tell me I offended you if I did I'm so sorry." Syrus looked towards him with tears running down his face his pale grey eyes spilling over like liquid mercury. He got up and settled beside Syrus and wrapped his arms round his shoulders to calm him slightly. "Come on, talk to me did I say something wrong? Or is there something else?" Syrus nodded and he manage to keep his voice stead as he softly whispered "Last night…I told Jaden to come alone to our room…I wanted everything to be perfect. But when I told him how I felt for him he was disgusted with me."

Jessie gasped Jaden was a lot of things but cruel to someone's feeling wasn't him at all but in this case Jessie could mildly understand his emotions. "He told me that I had to be crazy to think that he could ever love me. He said that Alexis was his girlfriend and he told me to leave the dorm for good. H e said he couldn't stand me anymore and that he never wanted me near him again."

After all of that Syrus cried harder and more than ever and he flung himself into Jessie's embrace and buried his face in his chest and he looped his arms round his waist seeking comfort. Jessie's eyes shimmered and he held the little boy gently, he allowed him to let all of his emotions out. It was cruel what Jaden had done, all Syrus had done was express his emotions and Jaden had practically slapped him in the face for it. "That guy is so cruel I never knew he would do such a thing like this at all." Syrus clung to him tighter and he continued to cry. "Listen to me little Syrus, maybe he wasn't the one for you… he was wrong for how he handled things but that proves my point."

Syrus looked up at him and his cries died down slightly as he listened. "Jaden is a bone head and half the time doesn't think things through. But still you can be upset if you want to be it is perfectly natural." Syrus put a hand to his heart and said "Is that why I feel pain in my heart?"

Jessie smiled warmly and softly said "Yeah, I'm afraid that the wound of the broken heart are beyond mine to heal. That is something that comes with time and a lot more pain. But Syrus I will say this, Jaden was a fool to let you go." Syrus blushed and Jessie embraced him and he gently stroked his hair in a brotherly fashion. And he added "If Jaden keeps you out of the dorms, you will always have a place here with me in the blue dorm."

Syrus smiled and gently nuzzled his new aniki's chest, he knew that Jessie unlike Jaden could accept all of who he was. He knew how Syrus was and yet he wanted him in his life. "Jessie…is it alright for me to call you aniki?" Syrus whispered.

Jessie nodded and said fondly "I would love that Syrus." After that was said Jessie broke away from Syrus' grip and asked "So do you have somewhere you need to be today?" Syrus shrugged "Nowhere that I am wanted and I can't go to my friends anymore Jaden has probably convinced them I am the lowest creature in the world."

Jessie took that as a no and he swore at that moment '_The next time I see Jaden Yuki he is going to regret making Syrus suffer so. After all the courage it took just for Syrus to admit he was in love with him. He will be sorry…'_

Jessie put a hand on Syrus' shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry I am sure they know you well enough to see that Jaden is just trying to isolate you for your emotions. So moving on, why not you stay with me today, you know hang out and you sleep over tonight?"

Syrus' eyes lit up and he nodded and he leapt into Jessie's arms again thanking him a million times. Jessie rubbed the back of his neck and said "I try my best." So for the whole day Jessie and Syrus worked on Duel monster skills and played video games together the way he and Jaden did. Only this time he felt happy and truly like he belonged with Jessie. By the time dinner rolled around Syrus was timid on entering the dining hall "Jessie I don't think I should I am a Ra student remember."

"So nobody is here for another hour besides I invited you here so I say lets chow down." Syrus sighed he was too much like Jaden for his own good in ever way. But he was much nicer about his true self and did not reject him so he followed. Their conversation was very light as they ate mostly because Syrus seemed to be distracted by something and Jessie could guess what. So he decided to cheer him up, he stood and said over his shoulder "Be back in a second." Syrus tilted his head to one side as he entered the kitchen and for a few minutes he looked out the window wondering what Jaden and the others were doing. "Syrus- chan look!" Syrus looked back and saw Jessie had in his hands a plate filled with red strawberries. He smiled like a young child and he said "How did you know they were my favorites?"

Jessie looked surprised and he sheepishly said "Just call it a hunch, because they are my favorite too." They both laughed and began to devour the strawberries Jessie was pleased to see that Syrus' mood lifted as he did. '_He's cheering up, I am glad he's smiling again.'_

Later on when both were almost ready for bed Jessie asked "So are you going to talk to everyone tomorrow?" Syrus looked down and buttoned his top up to busy himself as he said "Well maybe I will it just all depends is all."

Jessie took this as a sign of his fear and he hugged his friend close and said comfortingly "If you want I could go with you." Syrus shook his head and he eased away from Jessie "Thanks but they won't listen to me so what's the point." Jessie had him take the bed and he would sleep on the couch. Though he was tired he still tossed and turned with unsettling thoughts of how tomorrow was going to be. He also heard the soft whispers of Syrus crying as he lay in bed. Jessie wished with all his heart there was more he could do, and so he closed his eyes in prayer and prayed '_God please…let him be accepted by his friends and let him have them with him again.'_

The next morning Jessie awoke first and he was still tired from his restless sleep. He got up and changed into his uniform before going to the bed and stirring Syrus to awaken. Slowly he opened his wide grey eyes and he looked around but couldn't see that well till he felt his glasses get placed on his nose by Jessie. "Morning sleepy head time to get ready for class." Syrus yawned and got out of bed and he went to change back into his uniform and he followed Jessie to breakfast. Right in the middle of it Syrus felt his PDA go off at his side. Fishing it out of its case he opened it and he saw he had a message and it was from Alexis. At first he was going to delete it but Jessie saw it and said "You should at least give them a chance Syrus what could it hurt."

Syrus nodded and Jessie looked on as the message played. "Syrus, we have all been worried about you and looking all over for you. Meet up with me and the others at the main entrance there are some things we want to say."

When the message ended Syrus looked fearful and scared, to which Jessie took his hand and said "I am going with you." This brought a smile to Syrus' face as they left to meet Alexis. But when they arrived at the gate Alexis wasn't alone. She had Hasselberry, Chazz, Atticus, Bastion, and worst of all Jaden who glared at Syrus and looked away. Syrus shrunk back away behind Jessie and Alexis said kindly "Thanks for coming."

"So why are you here pray tell?" Jessie said. "Well…we all wanted the chance to apologize. Jaden told lots of things but we want you to know we are not against you. The thing is that we all want to say that we know you and we want to know that you weren't wrong in how you felt."

Chazz nodded and said "Personally you live things your own way so who you love is no business of mine. But I am glad you were man enough to admit it." Hasselberry agreed with him and added "You listened to your heart and followed it I still want us to be friends if you want."

Syrus come out and everyone all gave him looks of pure kindness and they all agreed one by one offering their friendship to him. But little by little Jessie was growing furious as he kept his focus on Jaden who refused to look at Syrus at all. His brown eyes glared at him and he was becoming more and angrier as each friend declared how much they still cared for him till final he snapped.

"How can you all be praising him like this don't any of you find it weird that after all this time he suddenly comes out and says he loves me even when he knew how I felt about Alexis. God man he's made things so hard to understand. Why did he choose me of all people to confess his love to? Syrus I never will accept this at all I am not the one understand."

That's when Jessie would hear no more of it and with a swift motion he walked over to Jaden and slapped him across the face and he fell to the ground. He looked up surprised at Jessie's actions. "Jaden Yuki you stubborn idiot can't you see, Syrus spent most of last night crying in his sleep in fear of you do you not understand that?"

Syrus' eyes widened, Jessie had heard him last night he looked down slightly as everyone listened to Jessie as he continued. "Syrus lives only for you I would consider myself damn luck if I were you I may have a lot of friends but true ones like Syrus-chan are rare. He is a gemstone all his own and I want him to be happy even if it means I be the aniki of his heart."

Jaden looked stunned, Syrus had given Jessie his name and now he was the one rejected but that still didn't bring him any sympathy for Syrus. "So what, I just can't accept things being as they are now. So keep him if you want to I won't take back anything I said to him."

Jessie took Syrus by the hand and said to all that had witnessed the event "I thank you all here who are still willing to stand by Syrus' side and I know you will understand him no matter what obstacles come your way. This is more than I can say for some of you."

Jessie glared at Jaden who kept focus with the ground and tears ran down his face as everyone left him alone to go to class. Jessie and Syrus went in a separate direction after the group scattered to deal with morning routines. "So you heard me last night? Is that what possessed you to hurt Jaden?"

Jessie nodded and his green eyes softened and he said in a gentle tone "He was hurting you and I wasn't about to let you cry again not like that… I would not have been able to help myself."

"But Jaden will never speak to you ever again he was your best friend. What will you do?" Syrus asked. Jessie smiled "Nothing at all when I have you by my side, Syrus I will always be there when you need me so you will be the best friend I could ever ask for."

Syrus smiled and he and Jessie went to class together hand in hand and heart in heart.

Well there you have it an experiment that I pray gets good response I like Jaden a lot but I like that I could make him a villain once in a while so please tell me your thoughts nut if everyone hates this, I will delete it though I think it is a sweet story R and R everyone.


End file.
